


Dirty little grass boy

by sir_olivs



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Art, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Edging, Fanart, Kink, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Mind Control, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_olivs/pseuds/sir_olivs
Relationships: Fern the Human & Finn the Human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Fern opened the door of the bathroom and a steam cloud followed him into the kitchen, he was finished with his shower and wanted to tell Finn that it's his turn now, but he could only find Jake, who was standing by the stove and cooking something that looked like soup. _“Do you know where Finn went ? "_ Asked Fern while holding a towel around his waist and water dripping on the wooden floor. _"I'd guess he's in his room..."_ the dog answered without looking up and Fern proceeded to go upstairs.

Jake was right, Finn sat on his bed, but... he was only wearing underwear, because his clothes were totally drenched from the rain They had to take them off as soon as possible to not get sick, Jake explained to them. Fern blushed a little and quietly said : _”it's your turn now..."_ still standing on the last stave of the ladder. Finn looked up from his book and said : _" you know you can come up, right ?"_ Ferns blush grew wider as he entered the bedroom. An uncomfortable silence followed him into the room and Finn closed his book after a while and stood up from the bed, looking at Fern who was shyly standing next to the ladder, avoiding eye contact. Finn smiled at him and remembered that Fern didn't have any spare clothes to wear now, so he said that he could look for something in his closet and pointed to the big cabinet in the corner of the room. Fern thanked him and watched him as he climbed down the ladder and disappearing into the bathroom.

Fern went up to the branch where he hung his clothes and even though he wrung them out thoroughly, they were still wet. There was no chance he could wear them until tomorrow, but he couldn't sleep only in underwear, especially not while sleeping next to Finn, since he said that he wouldn't let him sleep on the roof during this storm. Fern didn't show it, but he was excited to sleep the first night indoors again, even though he liked the rooftop he kinda missed sleeping in a bed.

Being so close to Finn, the whole night, being able to feel his warm breath and body next to him...hmm... Fern blushed and hugged one of the pillows on the bed. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest and made him feel dizzy. He had those feeling for his counterpart for a while now and could go crazy whenever Finn would put a hand on his shoulder or hug him, he didn't understand why he loved the sensation of his touch so much, but he wished he could kiss him and show him his affection...but at the same time he had these doubts.... It feels like a fight he could never win, a feeling we wasn't able to overcome, but...it felt so...so nice...

He laid the pillow back on the bed and walked towards Finns closet, he opened it and remembered how many things were in here...sweaters, shirts, long sleeves, tops...all that stuff, and he still only wears that blue t-shirt and those old shorts. Fern looked through a couple of things until he found a dark red sweatshirt, he striped it of the hanger and felt the fabric, it was soft and the material was a little thick, the perfect thing for a cold and stormy night. He put it on and enjoyed the soft fabric against his rough skin and looked at himself in the mirror that was leaning against the wall. It was a little big but that probably made it so comfortable. Fern untucked the towel and dropped it on the floor. Standing like that in Finns room made him feel a little weird, he adjusted his underwear and turned around a couple of times, touching his slim body.

Oh, how much he wanted to touch Finns body, to cuddle with him, kiss him. Just be with him and only him, forever...

A loud thump made him snap back into reality

Jake dropped something in the kitchen and cussed something under his breath. Fern asked if he needed help, but he answered that it's alright so Fern brought his attention back to the closet, because he still needed a pair of pants. As he turned back to look inside he noticed out of the corner of his eye the basket full of Finns dirty clothes he noticed that Finn didn't hang up his clothes to dry but tossed them in there. Fern knew that he wouldn't do the laundry until Jake forced him to and until then the smell of wet and sweaty clothing would fill up the closet and the room, so he grabbed the wet ball of clothes and went over to the branch where he hung his own. He wrung the shirt and shorts out of the window and threw them over a small branch, same with the socks, and then he held Finns underwear, he knew that it was a normal thing to hang them up to dry, but something inside him made him feel nervous... he blushed again, and moved them a little closer to his face, he got the scent of it in his nose. Even though he couldn't breathe, his sense of smell was quite good, and he analyzed the smell...there was of course a little rain but mostly Finns tempting musk. He held the underwear now right in front of his nose and took a deep breath.

Hmm...he imagined laying in between Finns legs and teasing him through his shorts...licking him, paired with gentle bites...making Finn groan and pant. Fern opened his eyes and looked down, he felt his own thing trying to escape his underwear and pressing against the fabric. He took another breath and saw it stiffen even further...he let out a quiet moan and touched the head through the fabric. He closed his eyes again and imagined Finn touching him down there..slowly moving his warm hands over his lower body while kissing his neck, Fern opened his eyes again and clutched Finns briefs in his hand.

 _"This is so wrong, why can't I just..."_ suddenly something in Fern broke free, and he couldn't stop himself anymore, he knew we would regret this until the end of his life, but this situation was too much for him not to give in. With one hand he pressed the slightly wet underwear against his nose while the other one slipped inside this own, gripping the base of his hard-on. He started stroking it and small hisses escaped his mouth. He was blushing over his whole face and the fantasy of Finn touching him was all over his mind. He felt little drops of pre-cum oozing out and pulled his underwear down to not stain them. His stroking got faster, and he felt so ashamed, but couldn't stop...his heart beat hard in his chest. He paused for a moment and looked down again, he was twitching, wanting more, wanting to cum. Fern tightened his grip and pulled down hard a few times and then felt the pleasure numbing his body he held the pair of underwear over his mouth so no one would hear his wrong and smutty sounds. He looked dazed at his cum-covered hand and on the few drops on the floor...

He felt like crying.

Fern remembered that Finn kept a pack of tissues in his drawer next to his bed. So he took one and cleaned up the mess he made. Guilt and shame filled his head as he put on some light brown shorts and closed Finns wardrobe. He wanted to lock himself up and be alone for at least a week.

Finn entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

He headed towards the bed. He smelt like soap and his short hair was still wet, he looked so cute thought Fern, who was sitting on the end of the bed, Finn turned to him after he pulled out his onesie from under the furs that were layering on the bed and smiled. "I didn't know I still had that shirt...it looks good on you" he said while putting on his pajamas, _" buuut I think you'll get hot if you sleep in that.."_ the blonde added while adjusting himself in the onesie. Fern didn´t look him in the eyes and answered that he prefers feeling rather too warm than too cold and touched the sweatshirt again, feeling it's softness. Finn sat next to him and put his mechanical arm around him _"I just wanna make sure you're okay"_ he said with a calming voice. There it was again. That urge to be close to Finn. Fern couldn't believe what was happening, and just stared in Finns beautiful blue eyes. _"I..uhm,.. Finn I think I..." _Fern stuttered and Finn gave him a warm smile.

  
Before Fern could find his words, Finn placed his other hand on his face and kissed the grass boy on the lips.

  
Fern couldn't move

  
He was like paralyzed

  
After a moment he came back to his senses and kissed him back, the blonde kissed him harder in response. Fern felt like losing himself, eyes fluttering and opening his mouth to allow Finn to deepen the kiss, which he did. Finn's tongue invaded his mouth and rubbed against his, it felt so perfect. He wanted to stay like this..for as long as possible, but Finn broke the kiss to breathe and looked into Ferns flushed face, with a grin he said : _" I saw what you did earlier, I didn't know you were so kinky"_  
  
Fern was shocked but couldn't say anything, because Finn pinned him down on the bed hovering over him and kissing down his neck. _"You must be really desperate, huh ?"_ Finn said in Ferns ear while gently biting his shoulder, : _"but don't worry, I'll take care of you "_ he kissed Ferns lips firmly. That stupid smirk didn't leave Finns face. Fern felt so ashamed as never before and wanted to leave, but isn't that what he dreamed of ? What he wanted to happen ? It seemed unreal, too good to be true he just laid there and couldn't give an answer...  
  
Finns expression drastically changed as Fern seemed to be uncomfortable, he backed off so Fern could sit up and he just looked away. After a minute of silence Finn said _:" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this weird... I just,...*sigh* you know, I thought you wanted it too...like to be with me and after I saw how you..." ..."Shut up"_ Fern interrupted.

Finn looked surprised.

Fern raised his voice, : _"You don't think I'd let you top me, right ?, you're always the first and the best...let me show you how it feels being at the bottom for once " _Fern looked back at Finn with a devilish grin and big lit up eyes, Fern remembered that look from the accident with the weed whacker and got a little frightened. _"W..what are you talking a.. Ahhhh"_ before he finished his sentence Fern pushed him on the bed, he barely had time to adjust himself as Fern sank his sharp teeth in the other boys shoulder, he broke the skin and blood started to well up. Finn tried to push him of and asked him to take it easy but Fern just hissed and didn't stop. He ripped open the red onesie and touched his chest, he could feel his heartbeat and it drove him only wilder. Finn got scared at this point and couldn't recognize the Fern he fell for anymore. The grass boy lowered himself on the ground and as pulled Finn on his ankles down with him, now he was at the same height as Finns crotch and nuzzled his nose against his underwear. Finn tried to stand up but Fern dug his sharp claw like fingers in his thighs causing him to let out a yelp of pain and laying back down. The blonde couldn't find a way out and soon gave up on trying and submit to the situation. Ferns mind went blank he wasn't in control anymore, his body didn't listen to him, but he couldn't show it. Whatever took over him, liked to see Finn in pain and it was pretty good at it. He pulled the piece of clothing down that was separating his touch from Finns skin and started to palm it.  
  
Finn closed his eyes and started to relax a little, as the pleasure started growing he felt his blood rushing towards his crotch and stiffened more and more. Fern enjoyed the view and the moans he earned from Finn, but he wanted more, he wanted to drive him crazy, begging for his touch. A wet and rough texture tongue wrapped around Finns erection and started to move up and down in a steady rhythm

Finn moaned and his breathing grew heavier. It felt so amazing he never experienced something like this before even the pain in his neck from Ferns bites felt good in a weird way. He felt himself getting close and let out a groan... Fern sped up and took the tip in his mouth, Finns mind felt dizzy from all the pleasure and as he got ready to cum, Fern suddenly let go of him.

Finn looked down and saw Fern starring back at him, he lifted his hips of the mattress but Fern just held him in place. The feeling began to be too much and tears ran down Finn heavily blushed face. _"Please Fern ,...let me finish.. "_ He whispered but Fern crawled up to him and grabbed his hands and pinned them down on each side so Finn couldn't touch himself. Fern lowered his head and with a hungry look on his face he whispered in his ear, _:" Beg me"_ Finn looked away and then pressed his eyes closed. Fern sat down carefully on Finns throbbing cock and moved his hips slowly towards him. The other teen whimpered helplessly, _:"Please Fern, I.. hmmm I beg you"_ . Fern stopped his movement. _" Louder " _He demanded and Finn raised his voice,: _"I beg you" ._

 _"_ _You beg me for what ?"_ Fern asked sharply. Finn took a short breath then nearly cryed, _:" Fern, I beg you, please let me cum, I can't take this anymore, my head feels so dizzy, please I can´t endure this...I beg you"_ Fern accepted Finns pleading and started to move his hips, this time with more pressure and faster. Finn clenched onto the furs on the bed and lost himself in the feeling. He turned into a mewling mess and couldn't hold his voice back. Fern crashed their lips together and kissed him sloppily, Finn reached his limit but couldn't say anything, Fern finally let go of his wrists and placed one hand on Finns face. The blonde grabbed tight onto Ferns hips and moved them faster and more forcefully.

  
He finally came and his hot cum sprayed over his bare chest and a little on Fern. The grass teen let go off his mouth and kept on rubbing his hips over Finns cock to coax out ever last drop. Ferns eyes went back to normal and he shook his head, he immediatly got of Finn and opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out another tissue to wipe Finns body clean, but Finn blocked his hand and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
